


Someone New

by Holiday



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9976466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holiday/pseuds/Holiday
Summary: This is based on the prompt: "Girls are nice, once or twice, until I find someone new." Just a quick little bit of fluff with Jack and Dave (and cameo by Crutchy).





	

David watched through the window as Jack walked towards Jacobi’s arm in arm with a girl he didn’t recognize. She was pretty, he supposed, for a blonde. David preferred brunettes.

“Hey Crutchy, who’s that with Jack?” David asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

Crutchy looked up from his food, a rare treat at Jacobi’s, and followed David’s stare. “Oh, that’s one of Medda’s girls. Mary? No, I think it’s Molly.”

David frowned, “I thought he was with that girl Emily? He took her to the park just last week.”

“Jackie doesn’t stick with the same girl for too long.” Crutchy said around a mouthful of food. He swallowed, then grinned, “Molly’s nice though. Told me she’d introduce me to her friend.”

David’s frown deepened as he watched Jack and Molly enter the restaurant, not really registering Crutchy’s last statement. Crutchy watched David’s expression thoughtfully before nodding to himself and going back to his food.

 

**

 

Two days later Jack and David finished selling their last papers near Medda’s theater. Les was home sick, so Jack pulled David toward the theater with a grin. David resisted, not wanting to stand around watching Jack flirt with his latest girl.

“Come on Dave! We ain’t had fun, just us, in a while. Just for a little bit?” Jack pleaded, mouth turning down in an exaggerated pout. “Please?”

David groaned, shoulders sagging as he gave in. Just like he always did. “Fine, but just for a little bit. I have to get home.”

Jack pumped his fist in victory and threw an arm around David’s shoulders, dragging him into the theater. They greeted Medda and she told them they could watch from upstairs if they were quiet. David followed, a little confused, but happy that they didn’t have to talk to Molly.

“So Davey, Crutchy said you was asking about Molly and Emily?” Jack asked when they were settled, leaning against the railings. 

David flushed and ducked his head. He didn’t know what to say so he just shrugged his shoulders and looked out over the theater. The show hadn’t started yet and there was a lot of hustle and bustle in the theater.

“Nothing to be embarrassed by Dave. You want to get yourself a girl? I could help you.” Jack offered, grinning.

David didn’t think he could go any redder, but he was sure he’d just managed it. He shook his head a little too quickly and crossed his arms in front of himself, moving further away from Jack.

“It’s okay Dave, girls are nice,” Jack laughed, “You know, once or twice.”

“Yeah, till you find someone new,” David muttered under his breath, still loud enough for Jack to hear.

Jack stepped toward David and looked at him closely. He took in his red cheeks and closed off expression before putting a hand on David’s crossed arms and squeezing lightly. David startled and looked up at Jack with wide eyes. 

David opened his mouth to speak, but Jack surged forward and pressed his a quick kiss to his lips. It was over before David could process what was happening.

Jack leaned back and looked at him nervously, “That okay?”

Dave stared at him dazedly. He was pretty sure Jack had said something but all he could hear was the pounding of his heart.

“Davey?”

“But the girls!” David blurted.

Jack shrugged and looked out over the theater, quiet for a moment. When he spoke again it was soft, “Crutchy said you seemed jealous of the girls and it got me thinking. Its nice to be around them, but I like being around you more. Thought maybe you might feel the same way.”

“Oh,” David said, heart still pounding, “So you…” he gestured towards his lips, pausing to touch them softly, “so you...with me?”

“Never planned on someone like you Davey,” Jack said stepping close again.

This time when they kissed, Dave kissed back.

**Author's Note:**

> It has been years since I have written anything creative so hopefully its okay. This was 100% inspired by the renunion of the NMLers and our chat last night. Let me know what you think.


End file.
